


Obituaries: A Very Popular, Ongoing Series!

by Tarot (oldsneakers)



Category: Fallen London | Echo Bazaar, Sunless Sea
Genre: Gen, Implied Cannibalism, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 10:04:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3974026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oldsneakers/pseuds/Tarot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Recall your miserably bad and utterly, utterly mad captains...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obituaries: A Very Popular, Ongoing Series!

**Author's Note:**

> Fallen London is © 2015 and ™ Failbetter Games Limited: www.fallenlondon.com. This is an unofficial fan work.

Your first zee-captain, the  **Timorous Alchemist** : “As a FLAMMABLE OBJECT in the vicinity of CERTAIN CHEMICALS, you really must insist she take something else from the cabinet to steady her hands…”

Her unlikely First Officer and even unlikelier lover, the  **Smiling Seer** : “She zurely – er, surely – Knows, by her smile: the colors of her teeth, WHITE or YELLOW or BLACK, correspond to likely calamities– unless their color is RED. If she smiles red, you don’t know what…–”

Her protege, the  **Freckled Astrologist** : “But how? Where did he get those charming blemishes? ‘The Surface?’ He questions in reply. ‘That’s not an answer–’ You start, then stop at the scar. It snarls his chest, like a bib of fused and melted maggots…”

The  **Handsy Giant** : "A very, very tall man with very, very long arms and no concept of personal space. It is, as you might expect, nothing personal…”

The  **Wolfish Wrangler** : “He and his contact in London, the  **Minty Wringer** , share the same sticky fingers and strange cravings. Please be peppermints, please be peppermints, please...”

All-Christs-And-Another, you wonder, how are you still alive? Perhaps, you think as you briefly caress the ship’s wheel, perhaps you will try your hand at captaining. Perhaps, tonight…


End file.
